Silent Assassin
by tombraidergirl
Summary: aka Time to try again Set after Tekken 4 alternate ending. This story is about Nina and her next job: killing Kazuya, but that's not as easy as it sounds. It is also about Jin and Kazuya's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
The girl was completely dressed in black. The task at hand asked for it. The hood of her jacket hid most of her face as well as her blonde hair. She sneaked through the garden like a cat. She knew she had to be careful. The estate was guarded well, although there were fewer guards now than there had been when the old man was still here. Behind a huge tree she stopped and waited. She watched her surroundings carefully.  
  
In the pocket of her jacket she had a bottle of chlorophorm which she had used against the guards at the gate. There had been two which had made her task difficult. But she had moved quick and silently and had brought them down unnoticed. After she had made her way through the gate she had gotten far away from there. In the distance she could see the lanterns lining the drive; it was completely dark where she was now. Darkness was her ally.  
  
She rested her back against the tree and watched two guards carefully. They were patrolling by the house, but they weren't very alert. It would probably be easy to get past them. But she wanted to be extra careful. This job would get her a lot of money. Enough money to allow her to decline further contracts if she wanted to. Soon she would be a very rich girl and she didn't want to risk that by running into a guard out of haste.  
  
Patiently she waited till the guards were far enough away. Then she got out from behind the tree and sneaked forwards, making her way from one bush to the next, always careful to have a spot where she could take cover if something unexpected happened. Step by step she approached the mansion. When she was close enough she started looking for a way in. There were a couple of doors around the house, but none of them were unguarded. Apparently the new owner was not as overconfident as she had thought at first. 'Ok, so I need to use some brute force to get in there, fine by me' she said to herself. She sneaked up to the next door and watched the guard there carefully. He was fully alert and watching the garden intently, so she decided to let him do his job. She got some distance between her and the house again so the guard wouldn't spot her and went further along. By the next door she approached the house again. This was a much better choice. The guard here seemed to be half asleep. He was leaned with his side against the wall just looking in one direction, his eyes barely open.  
  
"Perfect" she said.  
  
She crawled past him and then approached him from behind. She stayed hidden behind a bush till she was certain that no other guards were around. Then she climbed out and tiptoed towards the guard from the back. She brought her arms up behind him and when she thought the time was right she grabbed around his neck and pulled it sideways. The lifeless body slumped to the ground.  
  
"Hey, don't make that much noise, bastard." she commented.  
  
She then grabbed the guard by the collar and dragged him away from the door for now. But she wasn't stupid... If the guy was missing they would probably look for him behind the next bush, so she had to hide the corpse somewhere else. Ignoring it for the moment she got out a lock pick set. But then she thought of something else and started searching the corpse. She was not surprised to find a set of keys.  
  
"Tight security around here." she commented sarcastically.  
  
She looked at the keys carefully and then picked one which seemed adequate. But she had to try two more till she found the right one. Carefully she pushed the door open with her glove-covered hands. Assassins don't leave finger prints.   
  
Before she disappeared inside, she returned to the corpse of the guard and pulled him through the door. She had to hide him inside the house. It would take longer for them to find him there, and she needed to stay undetected for at least another hour to finish her task and get out of here. She dragged him inside the house and hid him in the next wardrobe she could find.  
  
Then she had a look around. The agency had given her a map of the mansion and she had tried to get it all into her head. But now that she was here everything seemed to be different. However that did not lessen her hopes to achieve her goal. She looked around the dark spooky hallway to get oriented. This mansion was far too big for her taste and it was quiet like on a graveyard. Outside there had been some life, but apparently no one was guarding the inside. All the better for her, she thought. After a moment she decided in which direction to go and set into motion. She was shocked that her steps could be heard on the white marble floor, even though she tried to make no noise at all. She got out of her boots and packed them into the bag she was carrying.  
  
Suddenly she got this feeling of Deja Vu, like she had been here before, had to take off her shoes before. No that couldn't be right; no one had ever made it into the Mishima Mansion yet. She knew she was the first. Then how was it that she suddenly knew exactly where she had to go. 'Calm down Nina, you have tried to get the map into your head all day. Now it's paying off.'  
  
Moments later she made her way up the broad marble stairs. When she had a look around, greed took hold of her and she began to wonder if she should have made a deal with the heir as well. A little payment for helping him to all this wouldn't hurt him. But then Jin wasn't like the rest of his family, he wouldn't have made this deal. She pushed the thought aside. 4 Million Dollars was a lot of money, more than enough.  
  
When she had reached the top of the stairs she stopped and listened. Still everything was quiet in the house, it was kind of spooky. Suddenly the world began spinning around her. She closed her eyes for a second forcing the dizziness away. When she opened them again she was still at the same spot but everything seemed different. The floor which had been white marble just a moment ago was suddenly wooden. The wall decorations had changed as well, and broad daylight was entering the house from everywhere. Nina knew this wasn't real, she was seeing everything through a thick layer of white fog. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them once more she was back on the white marble floor in the dark and quiet house.  
  
"What was that all about? I hate these flashbacks." she thought to herself. "I haven't been here before, have I?" The loss of memory she had suffered from the cold sleep was driving her crazy.  
  
She cleared her mind and concentrated on the layout of the house she recalled from the map she had looked at. She knew where she had to go. Slowly and without making any noise she made her way to the door of her victim's bedroom. As quietly as she could she then opened the door and sneaked through. The room was not as dark as she had expected it to be. Through the windows the moonlight poured in and illuminated the chamber. On the left was a separated section of the room where Nina could spot a desk with a computer. The soft hissing indicated that the computer was in standby, waiting to be called back to life. "Workaholic." Nina muttered. "Working on making more enemies, I suppose."  
  
Nina turned away and walked over to the right side of the room. She found her victim lying in bed on his stomach, head turned to one side. He was wearing expensive purple pyjamas, the dark blue cover was pulled up to his shoulders and although he was sleeping, he had his hair styled perfectly. "You even go to bed with this silly peak?" Nina would have said, if she had dared to make any noise.  
  
Nina had never seen him that peaceful before. Since the day she had first seen him - at least the first time she recalled - when he had walked in at the pre-party of the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament he had caused nothing but trouble. He had made sure that each and everybody remembered his name by the end of the first day, behaving like he owned the place. And much to Nina's and everybody else's annoyance by the end of the tournament he did. Although the unofficial fight between him and his son Jin was never finished he had taken over the Mishima Zaibatsu by defeating his father.  
  
Nina looked at him for a moment and then smiled while drawing the knife. "You are mine." she whispered spinning her dagger. "I never thought earning 4 Million Dollars would be that easy. I guess it's time to die." she said and brought down the dagger.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**  
Sorry. Today I cannot spellcheck my story. I will do that later. I hope I haven't made too much mistakes. If I did please be gentle with me, English isn't my native language.  
And don't tell me you thought I would kill off Kazuya. Come on, he is not killed that easily. Enjoy now - I hope you do.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Kazuya Mishima was well aware that many wanted to see him dead. It has always been like this in his life. When your own father repeatedly tried to kill you you quickly learn to trust nobody. He was prepared, he expected assassination attempts every day and every night.   
  
In the time it took Nina to bring down her weapon he had rolled sideways out of the way and the knife went straight into the mattress. The sharp weapon cut right through the fabrique and Nina was hit by a fountain of water shooting up from the crack. Kazuya rolled out of the bed and the pressure on the mattress was lessened causing the water to pour more slowly. Some strands of his hair had become lose and where hanging in his face. The top of his pyjamas was soaked and clinging to his muscular body.  
  
In a matter of seconds he had reached Nina, grabbed her by the throat and pressed her against the wall. She saw fury in his dark eyes. For a moment she could have sworn that they turned red, the left one more than the right, but when she looked again they were dark once more. One effect from the devil gene, she told herself.   
  
"Nina Williams." Kazuya hissed at her. "Still the assassin I see."   
She stayed quiet, actually she was now a bit afraid. She knew very well why the price money was that hight, not only was he in the way of many influential people, he was also considered rather dangerous. Adding to that he constant feeling of Deja Vu made her uneasy. She didn't have any memories of her life before the cold sleep, and she didn't have any records of whom she had met or what she had done before. Ocassionally she had to suffer flashbacks but none had told her anything that might be helpful now. Why did he say 'still', this gave Nina the feeling that he might know some things about her past she didn't. And she was right.   
  
"You have failed in killing me twenty years ago, what made you think you could do it now?"   
His arrogance as well as her failure annoyed her. Why hadn't she been a bit more careful, she asked herself, she could have killed him. Bu no, she had messed it up.  
"I can still kill you." she said stubbornly.   
"How?" he asked her, surprised about her confidence.   
"Your arrogance will be your donwfall." she added.   
"My arrogance?"   
"Getting in here was easy. You must think no one can touch you!? There are hardly enough guards here to keep the estate safe."   
"I don't have to keep the house safe. If anything gets stolen the insurance will take care of it. The true treasures are in the office building, try to get **in there** alive!" he callanged her.   
"You don't get it, do you? Your company secrets aren't the target here. You are."   
His grip around her neck tightened. "As you can see, or rather feel, I can take good care of myself." She struggled in his grip and he losened it. "Oh sorry, not able to breath?" he mocked her.  
She narrowed her eyes and looked at him with hatred while she tried to get her lungs working again. Her stare was piercing right into him when she spoke. "What if I had taken a gun."   
"You didn't." he stated matter-of-factly.  
"What if?" she pressed on.   
"I would have needed to react earlier."   
"So then how did you know I didn't have a gun?" she asked. She was really unnerved about this guy. He seemd to think he knew everything.   
"Nina, I know you. I saw every step you've made. Although I have to admit I expected you to be smart enough to take the shoes off right away, not after making a noise that would wake the dead."   
"Smartass." she hissed angry.   
He brought his face closer to hers. "What did you say?"   
Nina was angry with herself. While she really hated him and wanted him dead she also felt this magical attracktion towards him. She told herself how sick this was, but he was as cold blooded as her making him somehow familiar. Nina didn't like to be at someones mercy but right here, right now it was kind of exciting, adrenalin was racing through her veins. "So what are you going to do with me now?" she asked him, her voice switching to seductive mode.  
"I am still deciding." he replied coldly and released her.   
She was glad to be free and wanted to move away from the wall but she had barely set into motion when his hand grabbed her again.   
"Did I tell you to move?"   
"I am sorry." she said angry retreating back against the wall.   
He let go of her throat but instead pinned her against the wall by placing her hands against the wall on both sides of her head. He looked her right into the face, which made her feel uneasy.   
"How can someone as beautiful as you be such a cold blooded killer?" he whispered.   
She had to laugh. "**You** are telling me to be a cold blooded killer? He was your father, for god's sake."   
"He brought misery to all our lifes. Be glad he is gone and hope that it's final this time." he said and turned away from her.   
Again she was surprised at his arrogance. Nobody turned his back on an assassin, especially one who was there to kill him.   
He walked over to the bed. "Look at this mess you've made." he commented while inspecting the mattress.   
Nina used his inattention to draw another knife from her sleve. "I am going to make an even bigger mess." she yelled and at once threw the knife at him with great precision.   
But again Kazuya showed her that he knew everything that was going on, even behind his back. He turned to the side and stopped the flying knife by it's hilt. He narrowed his eyes, blood was running down his wrist.   
"You are not getting any better." he commented angry.   
Nina rolled here eyes, disappointed that she had failed again. Meanwhile Kazuya picked up teh first weapon from the remains of his waterbed. He slowly approached Nina with both knifes in his hands. Nina took a step back but he just spun both around and presented the hilts to her. With an evil smile he said: "Like to try again?"   
Her reflexes made her grab the weapons and she was surprised that Kazuya let her take them.   
"Now please do me a favour and get out of here." he said harshly. "Or will it be necessary to accompany you to the gate. I tell you right away I'm not in the mood. I have to find dry clothes first."   
Nina stood still and didn't answer at first.  
"Ok. In that case..." Kazuya said and walked over to the desk. He picked up the phone and told a security guard to come up.  
"Don't think this is over. One day I will kill you." Nina cursed.  
  
A moment later the guard entered and was surprised when he saw Nina. He was a tall man and of strong stature. He had fierce menacing eyes which made him the kind of guy children were afraid of from even looking at.  
"Could you explain her presence here to me, Takashi?" Kazuya asked the man.  
"No, Sir." the man replied shocked.  
"Don't tell me you still haven't found the two unconcious guards by the gate?" Kazuya shouted at the man. "Why do I pay you at all?"   
Takashi began to shrink, he was obviously scared of Kazuya. "This will not happen again." he mumbled.  
"Damn right. This won't happen again, because if it does **you** will join the guy she hid in the wardrobe."  
Takashi had a puzzled look on his face.  
"Oh let me guess, you haven't found him either?" Kazuya continued.  
The man went pale and started looking at his feet. Kazuya cleared his throat to face the head guard to look up again.  
"And now please accompany Miss Williams to the gate. And make sure she stays outside."  
The guard bowed and the then took Nina's arm to take her outside.  
"You haven't seen the last of me." Nina threatened him one last time.  
"Oh yes, Miss Williams. It will be a pleasure seeing you again." Kazuya said and turned away.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
**Author's Note on Chapter 3:**  
This has been sitting on my computer for quite a while now, I wanted to make it longer but somehow I couldn't come up with anything. To give you the sign that I am still working on this story I will now release it. Cross your fingers, that I will find a good way to integrate my next two ideas and it will continue quickly. Now enjoy.  
And yes, I know the official storyline for the KoIF4 ending is different, but I don't care, I started this story before anything was announced.**Chapter 3**  
  
Takashi accompanied Nina to the gate and made sure she left. Then he pulled out his radio to call the leaders of his security teams. He informed them of what had happened and he made sure that they replaced the guards that had been sedated or killed. He even formed a special unit which should guard the grounds extra carefully for the rest of the night. He knew exactly that if his boss found any more intruders tonight he would be unemployed at best.  
  
Kazuya took a deep breath when Nina was gone. He had to stay calm now, it was harder to control the demon when he was angry. And right now he was very angry. The bed was ruined, his pyjamas were wet and the thought that someone had tried to kill him affected him deeply, even though he was not prepared to admit it. He pulled the wet shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he made his way to the wardrobe to find dry pyjamas. He returned with them to his bed and examined it again. It was certainly ruined and so was the floor. For tonight he had to find another place to stay. He clenched his fist in anger and had to keep himself from slamming it into the nearby wall.  
Someone knocked at the door. He walked over and opened it, still only wearing the pyjama trousers. One of the younger female servants stood in front holding out a new dry bedspread and pillow.  
"Can you read my mind?" Kazuya asked confused.  
"Takashi gave the order."  
"It seems he's not completely useless." Kazuya commented and took the bedcover from her. "Thank you."  
The girl bowed and disappeared again. Takashi had sent a female servant since he expected Kazuya to be in rage and he knew that his boss reacted better to young, good looking girls.  
Kazuya walked over to the sofa. He changed into the dry pyjamas and then tried to make it comfortably on the sofa.  
He had hardly laid down when he was beginning to shift uncomfortable, turning onto the other side.  
"Thank you for ruining my sleep, Miss Williams." he cursed._He saw Heihachi leaping into the air but it was too late, he couldn't get out of the way any more. He felt his father's foot connecting with his jaw, faster than he could realize he was landing on the ground. He saw Heihachi raising his foot and bringing it down, then everything went dark.  
  
It was too bright to see anything and he had the feeling he couldn't breathe. Slowly his eyes were adjusting to the brightness and he could make out that he was in some kind of stasis unit. The last thing he remembered was that he was fighting against his father in the final of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. He could not remember what happened after that, how he got here. The lid opened.  
  
His hand wandered down her belly and was about to move further down.  
"Kazuya wait." Jun called.  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." he whispered softly. His lips moved closer to hers and they met.  
"I am sorry. I'm just so nervous..."  
"Relax" he said and moved his head down to her belly. He kissed her while caressing her hips gently. His tongue played with her belly button. Then he slowly moved further down and in a second attempt he managed to push down her panties without earning too much protest.  
  
"If only you were dead." Jin yelled at him. Kazuya was not happy that his son wanted to attack him, he had just wanted his part of the devil back but Jin had resisted and now he was determined to fight him till death. Jin lunged at him and Kazuya knew he had to fight back.  
_  
Kazuya woke up when he hit the floor. He cursed and scrambled to his feet trying to shake of the images of his dreams. Although some of them were pleasant others were quite unsettling. A look at his watch told him that it was 6.15 and he had to get up at 6.30. He sighed.  
"Maybe I should be glad this night is over."  
He walked over to his bed avoiding the puddle in front and turned off the alarm clock. He hated those things, and now that he was already awake he didn't want to hear the horrible sound. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note on Chapter 4: 

The first part was mainly written a long time ago, but I revised it just now, and I am much more satisfied with it now. The rest is pretty fresh out of my mind. Finishing Dangerously in Love has given me new inspiration.

In a previous chapter I had mentioned the reward in "Dollar", which doesn't make any sense, now that I think about it. Nina's from Ireland so I thought that maybe British pound would be something she could relate to. The problem with the Euro is, that she has probably left Ireland before they got the Euro, so she isn't really familiar with it. I will ignore that for now and whenever Nina is speaking of huge sums of money, it will be either in Yen or in Euro. At the moment 1 Euro is approximately 1.2 US Dollar or 0,7 Pounds.

I will mention a few background details, they might not fit in with the Tekken story you know, that's because I am ignoring the T4 ending. I started the story before it became public and I cannot fit the results in. ( - so we are in an alternate universe, one could say - ) I also have a clear idea of what happened in the past, at the 2nd tournament, which I will describe in a T2 story I am currently writing in German. I might translate it someday, if people are interested, or I will give you some details, if you ask me personally.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was 11 o'clock when Nina was sitting in front of her bosses' office waiting to be let in. She had informed him already that she had failed to kill Kazuya Mishima, but that she was willing to try again.

The door opened and his secretary came out, throwing Nina arrogant glances that seemed to say _'You bitch.'_

"Miss Williams? He will see you now."

Nina was led inside. When she entered the office, her boss looked up from the desk.

"Nina. Please sit down." He gestured towards a chair in front of his desk and then added, pointing at an opened envelope lying on top, "This guy has some nerves."

Nina recognized the Mishima Zaibatsu Logo.

"Came in an hour ago, straight from the Mishima Office."

"What is it?" Nina asked confused. "Is he offering us money to kill whoever wanted to kill him?"

"Worse. He has sent us a bill."

"A bill?"

"New waterbed, new wooden floor, new carpet, new wallpaper and god knows what, all adding up to the extremely exaggerated amount of 5 Million yen."

"What?"

"That was my reaction. Get him out of the way!" he cursed. "Our client has raised the reward to 600 Million Yen and I add another 10 Million to that. This has gotten personal."

Nina nodded. She started to like Kazuya. With his tendency to make enemies everywhere, he was giving Nina the possibility to earn more money than she could ever have imagined. She went over the amount mentioned, in her head. 610 Million Yen… Even after living in Japan for some time, she still had the tendency to convert it to something she was familiar with. _That was… over five and a half Million Euro…Thank you Kazuya._

"But you won't be working alone," her boss interrupted her thoughts.

"I never work with a partner…" Nina quickly threw in.

"That's not quite what I meant. This job is now open to everybody within the agency. It is your choice to work alone or in teams. Whoever gets the job done will get the reward."

"I don't like this at all. They will get in each other's way and get killed. Mishima is not an easy target."

"One can tell from the amount offered on his head."

* * *

Despite all safety measures, getting in to the building had been quite easy. He had hidden in a catering delivery van, which had gotten him into the underground car park of the Mishima Zaibatsu. When the car had stopped and the driver had come to the back he had knocked him out and pulled him inside, where he had changed into the other man's clothes. Now dressed like a caterer and equipped with his security card it was possible to use the maintenance lift and get up to the 83rd Floor where a small cafeteria for executives was located. Having arrived there safely and unnoticed, he made his way to the men's bathroom. He made sure that no one was around before he walked in and checked out the area for any ways to get into the ventilation shafts. But there was nothing here. However easy it had been to get up here, the upper floor was shielded very well. No one without the proper authorisation could use one of the main lifts to get up to the 84th and the maintenance lift ended on the 83rd floor.

_'The maintenance lift… maybe there I'll find a way to get into the lift shaft.'_

Ryoichi had done this kind of job plenty of times before, but never had it been this easy to get so close so fast. He felt that the last bit would keep him busy for a while, even before he encountered all the problems.

When he returned to the maintenance lift, it had gone back down. He swiped his access card through the card reader, but nothing happened. The lights of the lift-buttons stayed out. He pressed the button again, but nothing happened. He peaked at the display overhead. It indicated that the lift was on the 6th floor. Minutes later still nothing had happened and Ryoichi decided to try to get to another maintenance lift.

On his way through the halls, he almost ran into people twice; one time he had just passed the bathroom and was able to hide there; the second time he quickly turned a corner and was glad when the person walked into the other direction. He feared that someone might recognize, that he didn't belong here. Not everybody was allowed on the 83rd floor and he had been glad to steal an access card that would get him here.

The other lift arrived almost at once, but his hopes that he could get into the lift shaft through it were shattered at once. There was no hatch or ceiling panel that could be removed.

* * *

Nina sat in her BMW Z3, which was parked in front of the massive office building of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She was surveying the area. A bandanna covered her hair and a pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes from the midday sun. She didn't have to bother about being recognized. Contrary to the other assassins she was known by her target, but she didn't see it as a disadvantage. She knew him personally, she knew his weaknesses and he had few. Every bit of insight was useful.

Irritated she glanced at her watch. _'Wasn't it time for him to go out for lunch?_' Nothing was happening at the main entrance. Nina thought about her options. She wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea of infiltrating the skyscraper. 84 floors and she'd have to reach the top one. Admittedly, Kazuya had kind of challenged her with his arrogant comments concerning the safety the evening before, but still, she wanted only _him_ and she'd get him without setting a foot into this ridiculously oversized building.

* * *

Kazuya put down the phone and looked at his watch. His empty stomach told him it was lunchtime, but his busy schedule told him otherwise. He looked at his computer screen to see what had to be done and then decided that he couldn't continue without eating something first.

"I'll be going out for lunch," he said to his secretary, when he left his front office towards the hall.

He strode along the carpeted corridor, heading straight towards the main lift, when his phone bleeped. He grabbed into the pocket of his coat to pull it out. It was a memo.

'8 pm, Italian Restaurant, Jin'

"Damn. I had almost forgotten about it."

Recently Kazuya was trying to for a relationship with his son.

At first he hadn't realised, what he had lost, when the family broke apart. Yes, Heihachi was a mean bastard and Lee could be a pest, but he had come to realise, that he missed his step-brother. Their relationship, however, was effectively damaged, since Lee had betrayed him and helped Heihachi at the second tournament.

Jun had been killed by Ogre, before Kazuya had been brought back to life…

Jin was the only one left, and it was the same for the boy. They only had each other.

At least they were on speaking terms now. At the fourth Tournament Jin had wanted to kill his father, end the cursed bloodline. But when he had been captured by Heihachi, it was Kazuya who saved him. It had taken him enormous will power to overcome devil, who wanted to kill the boy, but he had done it… for Jun.

Jin had left the tournament without speaking to him, but Kazuya had called him numerous times, and finally Jin had agreed to a meeting on neutral ground.

Kazuya hurried on towards the lift. He didn't have much time to waste, standing in the hall. He swiped his card through the card reader and one of the currently unoccupied lifts immediately made his way up to the executive floor. Kazuya stepped inside and pressed the button for the underground car park. A red light in the display indicated that the lift was in 'high priority mode', which meant, that it wouldn't stop on the way down.

When Kazuya got out, he pressed a button, setting the lift back to normal mode. He hurried towards his car.

* * *

Nina was about to doze off in the sun, when the barrier of the car park opened and a red sports car raced up the ramp and onto the street. She sat up. Only one person working in the building was able to afford such a car. She started the engine of her car and set out to follow. The other driver wasn't paying much attention to any speed limits, so she had trouble keeping up. 


End file.
